I'd Sell My Soul For Your Love
by Sandtail
Summary: Russetfur has always loved Blackstar,and when he made her his deputy,she thought he felt the same way.However lately all he does is order her to send out patrols, while he spends more and more time with his former apprentice Dawncloud, Russetfur knows that if she doesn't do something fast she'll end up losing him, but what can she do?And more importantly, what is she willing to do?


**I'd Go to the Moon and Back - Russetfur has always loved Blackstar, and when he made her his deputy, she thought he felt the same way. However lately all he does is order her to send out patrols, while he spends more and more time with his former apprentice, Dawncloud. Russetfur knows that if she doesn't do something fast she'll end up losing him, but what can she do? And more importantly, what is she willing to do? **

**Adopted from KatieK101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. They belong to Erin Hunter**

_**Russetfur's Pov**_

I held back my disgust as Blackfoot lay his white tail on Dawncloud's shoulder. She was obviously looking for pity from Blackfoot again. She was yet again wailing about how the battle with Bloodclan frightened her deeply. I rolled my green eyes remembering that Dawncloud hadn't even fought in the battle, I hoped Blackfoot wouldn't fall for her tricks. I was deeply annoyed by Dawncloud more than usual, Blackfoot had asked to speak with me not her, but yet again Dawncloud was intruding on our _private_ conversation.

She buried her pale ginger head into his muscular chest and I dug my claws into the dirt ground trying to contain my sharp tongue. "Do you think the clan will ever be the same again?" She meowed, she raised her head up to gaze into his perfect amber eyes, her muzzle quivered in anticipation for his answer.

Blackfoot flashed me a glance as if to apologize. I knew he didn't want to be bothered by the ignorant she-cat either but he held back his true thoughts as well, instead he sighed and gently licked her forehead. I resisted the urge to throw up as she purred happily. "Of course Dawncloud, ShadowClan will grow strong again."

She purred looking up at him. "Especially since you're leader now, you'll do so well." She batted her eyes at him and Blackfoot cleared his throat trying to avoid her flirtatious gesture. Blackfoot was never one for flirting he'd told me that when we were younger. He was never interested in mates only his ambition as a warrior otherwise he could have any she-cat he pleased with a simple look in his eyes and a flick of his tail.

I laughed to myself ,Dawncloud was flirting with him and thought it was working. Both Blackfoot and I thought her to be very annoying, even when she was his apprentice he'd always complain on her clinginess and bossy attitude. Every cat knew that Dawncloud had kits very young when Brokenstar was leader with Clawface and they had died in a battle with WindClan. Since Blackfoot was the one who led the patrol into battle he felt guilty and that was the only reason he let her rub all over him like a lovesick skunk.

Blackfoot's eyes glowed with determination, he truly did believe that ShadowClan would become stronger from the battle. "Not yet. Littlecloud and I have yet to go to the moonstone."

She purred and I sighed annoyed, Blackfoot was an amazing tom, strong, intelligent, and determined not to mention he was quite handsome too. I have affections for him it's true but I couldn't admit them to him. It would be…weak, I couldn't allow myself to have such a weak point if I wanted to become the best warrior in the ShadowClan but Dawncloud? Dawncloud was an amazing warrior already; she's was a skilled hunter and an excellent fighter however she was also a horrible liar. I could tell she didn't love Blackfoot she couldn't, not so quickly after watching him murder Stonefur. She had fled the scene once the kittypet arrived to rescue those apprentices. She obviously just wanted the high position of being his mate since no one wanted her to be deputy.

"Hey Blackfoot's trying to talk to you." Dawncloud growled, she sent me a hate filled glare and I returned the favor.

I blinked ,I had blanked out as I was thinking. Blackfoot was quietly glaring at Dawncloud but she pretended not to notice. "Relax yourself Dawncloud. I called Russetfur here to thank her for saving my pelt during the battle." She huffed but remained silent. "How's your shoulder?" he asked.

I shrugged it around to test it and winced in pain, it still stung badly. During the battle Blackfoot had been attacked by three cats ,I remember one of the cats being called Brick. I ripped her off his back and she clamped her jaws around my shoulder missing my neck. Blackfoot and I eventually chased them off together.

"Rest a bit." He said nudging me slightly. "I want you to be well rested by the time I return from the moonstone."

I shook my head. "Runningnoes says I'm alright ,also the fresh kill supply is almost empty. Someone needs to fill that back up." I silently told him with my eyes that I would be the one to refill the fresh kill pile.

"I'll go hunting." Dawncloud piped in obviously feeling left, she turned to me eyes narrowed. "After all Russetfur you've worked _so_ hard." I curled my lip at her patronizing tone. She smirked and pulled herself closer to Blackfoot trying to embrace the powerful white tom.

Blackfoot nodded looking agitated. "Before you rest." I rolled my eyes as he continued. "I need to speak to you in _private_." He emphasized the last word and slowly slid away from Dawncloud.

"Private?" Dawncloud echoed. "But-"

Blackfoot glared at her. I guessed she was finally pushing treading into a fox hole and wearing him down. "I thought you were on a hunting patrol Dawncloud." She flattened her ears to her head before slowly leaving the leader's den.

I smirked and lay down comfortably, It wasn't unusual for Blackfoot to speak with me in private. He always voiced his worries to me and I enjoyed hearing him speak like an ordinary regular cat not the brutal deputy he once was.

"I've been thinking." He started.

"That's new." I teased.

His heavy white tail flicked my face playfully before making a serious face. "I'm serious Russetfur. I've been thinking about everything lately. The battle, Brokenstar, Stonefur, that ThunderClan elder that I killed." He sighed. "Even the dumb kittypet, He told me to do well and learn from the leaders before me. I hate how right he is."

I nudge his shoulder comfortingly. I had hoped Blackfoot would move on from the horrid things he'd done but I understood. I too had done terrible things under Brokenstar's rule."You can't keep guilt tripping yourself." I meow. "ShadowClan needs a strong leader."

"ShadowClan needs a leader Starclan will accept." He muttered looking away. He tail lay curled behind him and he twitched dejectedly.

I shoot up in surprise. I didn't know Blackfoot felt like that, if I had I would've said something sooner. "What? You don't think Starclan will accept you?" I say.

He gave me a poor smile. "I'm a murderer and I broke the code like...thrice." he replied dryly.

"Go to the moonstone!" I cuff him gently on the ear. I have to raise myself up a bit to do it because he's quite taller than me. _It's attractive_ "They'll accept you and you'll bring ShadowClan back to its former glory." I promise him.

He laughed ,it wasn't a fake laugh and it wasn't a real one. It was an okay-I-still-don't-believe-it-but-I'll-do it anyways laugh. "Alright vixen."He purrs and I gave him a warning growl. "But I'll need some cat to help me."

"Make sure to pick a good deputy. Some cat you can actually trust and certainly not Dawncloud." I tell him. _What about_ me? I think to myself. I could be deputy and I would make a darn good one. _Deputies wouldn't daydream about their leaders_

"Some cat I can actually trust." He mused he touches his muzzle to mine. "I trust you, I trust you very much actually. You're the only cat I can count on even if I am a cold blooded killer."

"Are you asking me to be your deputy?" I ask hiding my excitement. _yeees_

He touched his muzzle to my uninjured shoulder. "Yes, Russetfur will you be my deputy?"

"I accept." I respond happily trying to purr, I can't help it I purr anyways

He purrs back. "I knew you would." He steps back. "Now go and rest ,I'm going to the moonstone with Littlecloud. When I get back it should be moon high and I'll announce your position. "

I dip my head. "Thank you Black_star_." I step out of the den and check out the camp clearing. Silly Blackfoot thought I was going to sleep until he came back? As if I would leave the hunting to Dawncloud.

My eyes look for my apprentice, Cedarpaw. I soon spot his dark grey pelt picking at the fresh kill pile. He whipping his tail about trying to find prey in the low supply."Cedarpaw!" I call to him.

He pricked his ears up and bounced over to me in excitement. "Are we training today? Did you see me in the battle Russetfur did ya? I fought like five different cats, they yowled in terror when they saw me. Did you see those ThunderClan apprentices chase off the BloodClan deputy? I did, it was sort of cool but I could chase him off all by myself. Are we training today? I wanna fight some more! I-."

"Cedarpaw?" I give him a knowing look.

He bows his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah I forgot silence is a treasure." I'd told him the first day I took him on patrol.I nodded ,the nine moon apprentice was talkative that was for sure. "Yes we're training today.

"Ow!" I felt something rough brush up against my injured shoulder and I reacted by hissing at the cause. It was of course Dawncloud staring me down like I was rabid dog.

Dawncloud had bumped into my shoulder purposely. "Oh sorry Russetfur, I just heard that you were taking Cedarpaw out and I thought I'd take Nightpaw and follow you two."

Cedarpaw growled. "No way! Nightpaw is scared of everything." He

"Cedarpaw!" I scolded. "Nightpaw is your clan mate and she's only afraid of heights."

Dawncloud looked over shoulder. "Nightpaw stop shaking and get your behind over here." Her fur bristled in annoyance. Dawncloud never had patience for any one but herself. I was surprised when Tigerstar gave her Nightpaw, a small black skittish she-cat with a stutter.

Nightpaw was hiding behind a rock and shaking. "O-okay." She walked over looking down at her paws the whole time.

I didn't want Dawncloud to come with us but Nightpaw did need extra training. Her hunting technique was off and her fear of heights was a problem. I wanted the small apprentice to succeed even if I did hate her mentor.

"B-by the w-way Cedarpaw." Nightpaw growled. "T-the only reason I'm s-scared of heights is because I almost f-fell over a cliff."

"No you didn't." He argued. "You tripped over a big log." It was partly true, Nightpaw had tripped over giant log and slid of an even bigger hill. She was lucky one of the apprentices Rowanpaw caught her before she was seriously injured.

"Whatever." Dawncloud growled dismissively. "Blackfoot wants us to go hunting."

_Blackstar wants you to go hunting _I thought to myself. "Cedarpaw, Nightpaw when we leave I want you each to try and catch two pieces of prey."

Dawncloud smirked, I could see an idea spark in her blue eyes. "How about a little battle contest between you and I afterwards? A little mentor on mentor action?"

"Yeah!" Both apprentices cried in excited unison.

I narrowed my eyes ,Perhaps if I avoided using my shoulder too much I could pin her down. _This is a stupid idea but if I win..._" Yeah why not Dawncloud? What happens if I win?" The words smoothly rolled off my tongue before I could stop them.

We began to walk over to the camp exit and Dawncloud leaned closer to me until I felt her whiskers brush up against my face. "Stop speaking with Blackfoot!" She growled quietly. Cedarpaw had begun to wrestle Nightpaw and they had tumbled away so they couldn't hear. Nightpaw growled and kicked his stomach, he groaned in pain but was still distracted.

"Excuse me?" I snap back at her a little louder. "Obsessive much? If you and Blackfoot are so close I shouldn't be a threat" _Besides Blackfoot could never love a cat like you. _

She curled her lip. "Fine! We're still battling though and when we do I'll make you choke on those words." Something like murderous rage flashed in Dawncloud's eyes, it was so fast I almost missed it but I saw it.

"Fine." I growl ignoring the creepy look. I still planned on fighting the ginger she-cat anyways. "Cedarpaw! Nightpaw! Let's go." I order.

Nightpaw rolled away from the dark gray tom and they both walked over to us. We exited the camp silently and the apprentices began to sniff around. Cedarpaw looked a bit distracted but Nightpaw was more focused on scenting her prey. _We'll need to work on that Cedarpaw_ I thought to myself.

"I smell t-toad." Nightpaw meowed hesitantly ,She got into a horrible stalking position and began to follow the scent. She dashed off into the dark green foliage and I sighed wishing I could teach the poor misguided apprentice.

"I smell two of them. Wait for me!" Cedarpaw called chasing after her. _Really Cedarpaw? You smell two of them, I'm not even sure if Nightpaw really found anything._ I bit my tongue. I might as well let them explore and learn from their mistakes.

As soon as they left Dawncloud quickly turned to me. Her blue eyes burned in twisted happiness and she smiled baring her perfect white sharp teeth. "I can't wait Russetfur; some cat needs to teach you some manners." She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the dirt. "You're acting as if you're deputy." She accused.

I smirked. "Really? how'd you guess?" I couldn't help but throw it into her arrogant face. Now that I was deputy it meant that Dawncloud would have to listen to me, it meant that she would have to respect me as her superior.

She dug her claws into the ground, frustration ebbed from her whine "That's not fair! You weren't even born in ShadowClan!"

"Oh well lucky me I guess." I replied and unsheathed my own sharp claws. "Are we going to do this or not?" I was edging for a battle, all I felt was the need to slice my claws through Dawncloud's perfect ginger pelt.

She shook her head looking extremely upset. "No, no,no,no, that's not what she promised me. I'll have to fix this myself then." She snarled pacing back and forth.

"Enough nonsense!" I growled in anger and perhaps jealousy, I curled my teeth and leaped at her. She rose up and claws unsheathed hit me right in the shoulder. I let out a yelp of pain and reared back. She hit my exposed belly and kept clawing. I yowled in pain and lashed at her blue eyes._ When did she learn these moves? _I thought to myself. Dawncloud was this skilled, the last cat I saw claw like that was a BloodClan cat.

She let out a cry of pain and closed her eyes, She opened them again slowly and a look of pure hatred flashed in her eyes. "No! She promised me!" She roared in rage and slapped her paw against my face extremely hard. It swayed my steps and dazed me. The vision in my right eye grew blurry and my braain pounded inside of my skull.

"We're back!" The voice of Cedarpaw caused me to look away from Dawncloud, big mistake.

She lunged at me , wrapped her jaws against my throat and didn't let go.

"Russetfur!"

**Well that's intense. The pace of this chapter seems quick but it's that way for a reason. You'll be surprised on what happens in the next chapter. **

**Also I don't plan to make Dawncloud pure evil. **_**Non-canon: **_**She has issues; she had kits at a young age and lost them really quick. Her mate left her and became mates with another she-cat. The reason she wants Blackfoot is purposely to make Russetfur jealous because she hates her. Reason being both her and Russetfur suffered while they were young but Russetfur turned out different she became stronger because of it. Dawncloud feels empty and needs attention to fill the void. If she gets power she gets the ultimate attention. **


End file.
